Excursions to the beach, concerts, light hiking, picnics, sporting events and the like generally have one or more of excursion participants carrying objects that may be used at the desired destination. These objects may include containers of food and drink; dishes and other eating/cooking utensils; blankets, beach umbrellas; beach towels, clothing and the like which are substantially small enough to be packed into and be transported by one or more handled bags, backpacks, wheeled carriers and the like. However, there are larger objects (e.g., tables, umbrellas, folding chairs and the like) that may pose a greater problem in their transport in that they may be considered bulky, cumbersome and somewhat un-wieldable for hand-carried transport. The hand-carrying of a folding chair (e.g., lawn chairs, captain's chairs, and the like) that generally have to be accomplished by either hoisting the chair into one's arms or by holding onto the chair by its frame. Due to the folding chair's bulk, the person carrying the folded folding chair may be prevented from carrying other things. Further, if such a person is traveling with small children, the hand-carrying of folded folding chairs may further interfere with the usual process of holding onto the children by the hand as a way of the keeping the children safe and close at hand during the travel.
Another means of carrying the folded folding chair (e.g., generally hands-free) may include simply hanging the chair from or strapping the chair to the person's body. This body-based chair carrying means may be uncomfortable and/or feel unbalanced on the person's body. Further, the folding chair construction in itself may not lend the chair to be easily secured to a person's body.
One possible solution to this folding chair carrying issue could be the present invention, which may allow the carrying of a folded folding chair through the use of a backpack strapped to the person. The backpack could hold one or more folded folding chairs to otherwise free the arms of the backpack wearer for other tasks. Such a backpack could be a soft-sided and further have at least two sides, a front panel and a back panel generally being flexibly connected each other at a respective bottom to support a folded folding chair(s) as placed between the front panel and back panel. The front panel could further comprise of one or more adjustable shoulder straps to generally allow the removable attachment of the backpack to an individual while the back panel could have multiple storage compartments (both insulated and non-insulated.) The invention could further comprise of one or more adjustable connection straps that could connect the front and back panels to one another in a generally parallel orientation to substantially sandwich a folded folding chair between the two panels. If the dimensions of the folded folding chair being carried by the backpack should exceed the dimensions of the backpack's panels so that the one or more edges of the folded folding chair extends out beyond the one of more edges of the backpack (e.g., top and side edges of the front and back panels), then the connections straps can be appropriately employed to go around the folded folding chair edges (e.g., sides and top chair edges) to further secure the folded folding chair to the backpack.